Something More Than This
by Scorpia250
Summary: A fight can take on a lot more when feelings are involved. Short one shot, Seto/Joey. Rated M just to be safe, and cussing. Hurt/Comfort cause I'm not sure where else to put it.


**Something More Than This**

**Pairings: Seto/Joey (Shounen-ai)**

**Rating: M for swearing**

It always started like this.

"Ya god damned bastard!"

Some thing he would do would piss me off.

"Shut up mutt! Dogs should know their place!"

We would exchange insults, escalating the fight until some one throws the first punch.

"Fuck you Kaiba!"

Starting off as a simple fist fight, we would both end up on the ground, panting and nursing our wounds. Every time, this was the outcome. We'd brush ourselves off, glare, then walk away, mentally preparing for tomorrows fight.

It's gotten to the point where it's become an addiction. If I'm having a bad day, I actively seek him out. He's become my quick fix.

* * *

Once again we were on the floor of a deserted hallway, the school bell having run five minutes into our latest fight. We were both late for class, but obviously we both didn't care. He was sitting with his back to me, pushing lightly on the cheek bone of his left eye, seeing how much damage I had done. I watched him, kneeling there on the cold linoleum and something inside of my heart burned. It wrenched and twisted, blooming into something more than the usual hatred I felt for the mutt. I wanted something different this time, something that would last longer than our fists meeting each others faces. A small growl made it's way out of my mouth, taking a step closer to the teen.

He looks up at me over his shoulder, I had ended up standing over him. He scowls before scrambling up on lanky jean clad legs.

"What do you want now Kaiba?" Joey growled at me, fists clenched, a little bit of blood coming from a split lip that I had just given him. I can feel a sneer make it's way across my face as I stare into honey brown eyes that flash with passion. That look makes my blood boil as he grinds his teeth, never breaking my gaze, a low growl making it's way past his lips and to my ears. He's already gearing up for another fight, I can tell he's furious.

I can't take it any more.

I throw a punch at his face, making him back up right into the lockers of the deserted hallway. My fist connects with the metal beside his face as my body moves to pin the idiot against them. I can feel his body trembling in rage against every part of my being. I can feel a twisted pleasure as my other hand comes up to grip his upper arm so hard it will leave an imprint of my hand in bruises on his skin. Our chests are touching as I lean forward, relishing the anger rolling off of the mutt. I can practically see my blue eyes reflected in those light hazel, I am so close to him now.

For once in my life, I don't even think as I crash my lips against Wheelers, teeth knocking jarringly against each other as he reels. I can tell he wasn't expecting that... neither was I, to tell the truth.

My fingers dig into his arm as my tongue invades his mouth harshly. My other hand unconsciously pulls his hips into mine, grinding him roughly against the lockers, no space left between us. Joey is so dazed that only when I pulled back to let us breathe did he snap out of his stupor. His free hand comes up to shove me away as he pants for breath.

Catching his hand before it can push me away, I look into those wide, terrified eyes. I know, in the pit of my stomach, I won't ever get this chance again. Pinning his arms to the lockers on either side of his head, I lean down for one more kiss, a quick one that is gentler and softer. I taste his bloody mouth, trying to imprint that taste on my tongue. This is what I want. This feeling, this taste, of his mouth on mine. My heart squeezes painfully as I finally let up, though from happiness, lust, or sadness, I don't know.

I scowl at him and shove myself back from him, leaving him dazed and angry against the lockers. I turn and stalk away from the mutt, boots stomping dignified down the hallway. That can never happen again. It will never happen again.

Wheeler is out of my system, I will make sure of that.

* * *

**AN**

**Hello Everyone... I'm still alive. Barely. I really felt the need to post this, it clawed its way out of my brain. The first part of this was written as both of their POVs, and I had a hard time deciding who I wanted to write as. If I get enough interest I might do a second chapter of Joey's POV. *shrugs* **

**Please provide feed back on what you thought about Seto, I'm kinda crappy at writing him. I'm way better at Joey lol (maybe cause I'm a lot like him!). The present tense definitely threw me for a loop as well, so if you see any grammatical mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. **

**As for G.E.L. ... it's sorta postponed for now, I am currently entering the Air Force and will not have time to finish it. Until next year. Maybe. If I'm lucky lol. **

**Thank you for reading! Ja matte ne! **

**~Scorpia**


End file.
